


Just give me a reason, and I will run.

by avenging_wholockian3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Feels, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sambriel, sams pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_wholockian3/pseuds/avenging_wholockian3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*established sabriel*</p><p>Sam reflects on his decision to send Gabriel away, and realises how much he loves him. But will Gabriel be willing to return.</p><p>FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLSSSSS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading :D hope you like this :) its a little bit of sad writing that has lots of feeeeeels :) but happiness too :D 
> 
> I dont own anything :)

A single leaf falls from the tree above him, twisting and swirling until it hits the ground, tussling to find it's new place amongst the others that have fallen. 

Sam looks at it for a long time. Silent tears breaking through the void to cascade down his face. He can't even bring himself to wipe them away. One by one they fall, hitting the ground with a plop, such a small noise in the ocean of nature, like him, such a small piece, in the giant chess game of time. 

He knew it would never last, it was inevitable, but after all this time, he'd just hoped that maybe, maybe, he could have something, someone, to call his own. But when your name is Sam Winchester, you know you're destined to fuck things up, no matter how hard you try. 

The wind picks up, causing his hair to whip at his face, sticking slightly because of the wetness. 

Golden eyes fill his head, his eyes.

Eyes, not brown, oh no, that would be way to ordinary, and ordinary is not a word you would ever associate with him. They're not even amber, they're far more enticing, far more magical, filled with depth and layers and mystery that any one who took the time to look, would find it hard to ever return from the depths of wonder. 

They're more like golden sunlight reflecting through syrup. Yes, that's more like it. 

Sam smiles sadly. He's getting cold, but it doesn't bother him. He's numb, -inside and out-, it shouldn't effect him this much. Surely it's not natural, to feel your whole purpose ripped apart inside you and torn through your chest. No it's supernatural, he thinks, and oh how appropriate that is for him. 

The angels had told Sam that he was keeping him back, keeping him from returning to heaven, from his duty, his home, his family, his life. They had told him how it was not good for him to spend too long away from heaven, for him to spend too long with someone like Sam. Someone so messed up, so damaged, so wrong. 

So Sam told him. Told him how it was over, how they shouldn't be together, how he should go back to heaven, back home. 

He'd protested of course, desperation slipping into his normally so smooth, sure voice. 

But Sam remembered what the angels had said. He remembered how bad he was for him, and he loved him, more than anything, even after everything he'd done. So Sam had to let him go.

Sam had told him that he didn't love him, that he wasn't happy, that he should go. 

Lies. 

Sam hopes he knows that, hopes he saw past the false front Sam acted. Sam doesn't know why he hopes for this so fiercely, but he does. 

His face dropped, his golden rippled eyes glazed with the thin sheet of a tear, making the light reflect the most beautiful, and dangerously sad emotions. The colour, the energy, the life seemed to rip itself from him. 

He wondered how he could do that to the one he loves. Not loved. Because he would never stop loving him, ever. 

The ruffle of feathers. The lonely silence that followed. 

Not once had he come back, why should he. 

Everything Sam sees bring back reminders, memories, of him. The casual sweet wrappers. The pink boxers, a product of a prank. The king sized bed. 

The golden feather, tucked safely away in a glass box. The most valuable thing Sam has ever, and will ever own. The reminder of the trust, the love, the commitment they shared. 

Humans are selfish creatures. Once they find something good, they never want to let it go. 

Sam, he has to admit, is selfish. 

Despite all logic, he tips his head up towards the darkening sky, his brown hair falling down his neck. His lips part and his eyes close, he whispers his name. The name of the only person he will ever truly love with all his heart, the one person who he know knows he can never, ever let go, and he hopes with all his heart that he hears him. 

"Gabriel"


	2. Nice Ending for those who want one :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for those who want a sweet ending here you go :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so thanks for reading :D  
> I own nothing :) Hope you enjoy

The time falls away like tears dripping from a cheek, each second that passes hope drains from him. 

His head falls into his hands and he covers his eyes, as if to hide the disappointment. He's not coming. 

Why would he? 

He's got his family, his home, his responsibilities, why would he need Sam, a tainted human. It was stupid to think he would come back. 

The world freezes to sam, a whole eternity could have passed and he would have been oblivious. 

One voice, so soft and quiet, so painfully raw, so full of emotion, breaks him from his thoughts. 

"Hey kiddo" 

Sam's head snaps up to come face to face with Gabriel. He looks tired, his eyes red from what appears to be tears. His expression is of hope, guarded hope, but hope none the less. 

He crumples one he sees Sam's tear soaked face, pulling him into a hug, burying his head into the hunters chest. 

Sam makes little hiccup sobs, as he kisses Gabriel's head. 

"Missed you Gabe, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, I love you" he mutters. 

"Missed you too Sammy, don't ever leave me again, please" he chokes out. 

"Never" Sam promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) hope this was ok :P please tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> EHEHEHEHEHEHE thanks for reading :) please tell me what you think :D I do have a nice sweet ending I may upload .........


End file.
